


¿Celoso?, ¡Claro que no lo soy!

by lea1santome



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Torchwood
Genre: M/M, danny Williams/Jack Harkness
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/pseuds/lea1santome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny se esta haciendo pasar como camarero en una misión.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Celoso?, ¡Claro que no lo soy!

Danny estaba infiltrado en una operación como camarero en la barra de un bar, mientras el resto de los chicos esperaban y se aburrían pues no sucedía nada, pero la cosa cambio cuando un hombre se le acercó al policía, y le pidió una copa, con una sonrisa en los labios.

_¡hola guapo!, ¿me sirves una copa?

_ ¡Claro!- dijo un sonriente Danny- ¿qué desea?

_ A ti, en mi cama- al rubio le sorprendió lo directo que era ese hombre y se percató de estaba muy vestido para estar en Hawaii, llevaba una gabardina del ejercicito.- Mira, pero tan sólo si quieres.

_ Tentador, pero tengo que rechazar su oferta, pero si quiere que le ponga un whisky se lo sirvo.

_Claro, pero esperaré que cambie de opinión- dijo sin dejar de sonreír, y buscaba la forma toquetear al poli, mientras en una habitación Steve cada vez se ponía más se ponía nervioso ante el flirteo descarado de ese hombre hacia su amigo, y es más parecía que su amigo le seguía la corriente, y eso no le gustaba.

_Steve, parece celoso- indicó Kono, viendo como su jefe se mordía los labios y se movía nervioso.

_¿Celoso?, ¡Claro que no lo soy!- Es que Danny tiene que tener cuidado con esos tipos, y tiene que cuidar a de Gracie, es tarde.

_¡Claro que estás celoso!, pues deberías haber dicho primero, -Claro, que no, ¡soy heterosexual!.

_ Silencio, el idiota vuelve a hablar- Steve oía cada palabra que decía Jack y las respuestas de Danny.

_ Mi nombre es Jack, y me gustaría besarte- Volvió a tocar el brazo a Danny y lo agarro fuertemente hasta atraerlo hacía él y lo beso, con ansiedad y el policía le respondía, mientras en el otro lado Steve, estaba colérico pero trataba de disimular delante de Kono.

Danno trato de separarse y lo consiguió.

_ Lo siento, pero aquí tan sólo se sirven copas, y queda prohibido besar a los camareros, además siento decirte que tengo pareja.

_ No importa, yo no soy celoso-

_Mi pareja si lo es- Danny no sabía qué hacer para que este hombre se fuera, pues tiene seguir la operación y quiere terminarla y ver a su hija que desde hace días no la ve, y no importa nada ese beso, sólo quiere estar con ella.

_ ¡Eso es!- exclamó Kono- lo que necesita Danny una novia, para quitarse a ese hombre de encima y seguir la misión, ¡Steve!- pero ella ya estaba sola en la habitación, y volvió a encender la cámara y ajusto el audio pues tenía la corazonada que su jefe fue en busca de su compañero.

Así lo era, Steve fue al bar, se alanzó sobre la barra y beso Dan con pasión, acariciando el pelo del rubio, y el cuello, mientras su dientes le mordía el labio inferior, y poco a poco su lengua invadía la lengua de su compañero, y esté hacia lo propio con la suya. Se abrazaban y acariciaba, una cosa estaba clara, Jack besaba muy bien, pero Steve besaba mucho mejor, o quizás la verdad era esto, que sentía algo por Steve y el beso fue su detonante para darse cuenta de eso.

Jack carraspeó un poco y ellos sin muchas ganas se separaron.

_asi que tú debes ser el novio, quizás quieras hacer un trio conmigo y tu novio,- Jack no quería hacer por vencido.,

_ Yo, soy un hombre muy celoso, y no quiero compartir a mi prometido- Steve desafió a Jack con la mirada, mientras Danno los vigilaba.

_ Vale, pago mi copa- , pero tenía que intentarlo, ¡Adiós muchachos!

_ Ahora, sigamos con la misión- dijeron ambos

****

Por suerte para el rubio atraparon a los hombres con las manos en la masa, y la misión acabo muy bien.

Para celebrarlo Steve le dijo al equipo si querían ir a su casa, pero Danny no tuvo más remedio que rechazarlo pues tenía que preparar todo para que su hija pasara unos días con él, Kono es muy lista y le dice a su primo que tienen que salir un momento a tomar aire y su primo capta la indirecta.

_ Sabes, gracias por lo de antes.

_ ¿lo de antes?- preguntó al rubio?

_Sí, por quitarme de encima a Jack.

_ No es nada, sólo hacia mi trabajo, y teníamos que terminar con la misión- El moreno admitir que actuó por puros celos.

Danny se acercó un poco al más alto.

_ ¿sabes qué? Estoy teniendo grandes dudas sobre mi heterosexualidad, ¿es normal que me gustará el beso de Jack?, quizás debería volver al bar dentro de unos días, y disipar todas mis dudas al respecto- y le sonrió al más alto-

_NO.

_¿no qué?, preguntó el más bajo, y se acercó un poco más al más alto, casi invadiendo su espacio personal, Steve no se podía contener y agarro de los hombros a Danny lo acercó más, y más y lo beso, el rubio volvió a responder el beso, dejaron de besarse pero aún seguía abrazados.

_ No ves que esta noche casi me muero de los celos,- el más alto susurro al oído a más bajo,- viendo como es capullo te besaba y quería llevarte a su cama, si quieres disipar tus dudas sobre tu heterosexualidad, ¡encantado me ofrezco voluntario.

_ Gracias por tu ofrecimiento, pero estos días no puedo, estoy obligado a rechazarlo, en estos días estoy con mi hija.

Steve volvió a besar a Danno, era un beso corto, después lo miro a los ojos, dijo.

_ No tiene fecha de caducidad, Así que mi oferta seguirá en pie dentro de unos días- separaron cuando oyeron que los primos volvían a la oficina.

_ Steve, mi hija no para de hablar de ti, y le gustaría que fueras mañana a la playa con nosotros. ¿Tienes cosas que hacer mañana?

_Claro, convencer a un rubio que la pizza con fruta es buena y que haga surf y sonsacar a hija para que me cuente cosas de él

El rubio se despido de todos, y se fue a casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.


End file.
